


Two Become One

by pielove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Felix and Ray is Troll, Mikael Family, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Zetsu Fucked With Wrong Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pielove/pseuds/pielove
Summary: What happens when two people from very different places meet? Will they be able to hold onto each other? What will they do to be there for one another?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Mitarashi Anko/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: To MadameLeQueen, Futago no Akuma Shimai, katydid001, lovelydove63 and myochiikurin. By the way, this might be OOC and AU. Do apologies if all of you, unable to accept it. I'm sorry (fidgeting and start to run away)

“Japanese”

“ _English”_

 _‘_ Japanese thoughts’

‘ _English thoughts’_

Chapter 1

The copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi opened his eyes abruptly when he heard that sound again. The sound of music. He could tell one sound was a piano, but the other was a sound that he had never heard before, as if a thin wire was being stroked. It pronounced a sound that made him think of music played by the nobility, like the daimyo. 

The sound he had heard whenever the noble played was quite beautiful, yet also full of sorrow, dark and sad. 

Another sound, loud enough to make him groan. 

He had thought that what he heard yesterday was nothing but his imagination, with him returning from his ANBU mission. Slowly, he got out of bed and followed the sound. Then there was a hum. He tried to feel any chakra, but was unable to. He suddenly stopped around the guest area, and where there was one instrument that he had not heard since his father had killed himself. 

He remembered what his father had told him. His mother loved to play it so much. He never knew much about his mother, but knowing that his mother loved to play that instrument- the one that the noble people play- he asked Sakumo, his father, to play it for him whenever he was at home. 

Slowly, Kakashi began to follow the sound again, but stopped abruptly when he heard another tone, and felt a shiver run down his spine. The music had changed into something dark. Yes, the tone was beautiful, but at the same time it was quite dark. He couldn’t even feel a faint pulse of chakra. 

The smell of pine and rain overpowered him, enough to make him shiver. Then suddenly the temperature dropped drastically, and that was when he saw movement in front of the piano. The keys were being played with skill, quickly and precisely. He looked at the piano stool, and again he felt a shiver, the cushioning was sunken in, as if someone was sat down. 

He opened up his sharingan eye to see what was playing his late mother’s piano. The ghost was a female with blue hair, wearing a black tank top and shorts. He could clearly see her milky complexion and from where she sat, he could see the curvature of her legs, toned with muscle. 

She must have been someone who took pride in her own strength, and someone who took quite good care of her body. Just like any other kunoichi, like Kurenai, Yugao and Anko. 

He stopped his musing and realised that the piano had become silent. Slowly the ghost removed her hands from the piano keys and turned around to look straight at him. He saw that the ghost had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, much brighter than any leaf in the village. Her lips were peach, and she had a cute button nose.

“Good mornin’, or maybe afternoon. Did I wake yer up, Mr. Ghost?”

What shocked him was not that she spoke, but the accent in her voice. He deduced that the ghost was foreign. ‘Wait, is there such a thing as a foreign ghost?’ She gave him a bright smile, and at the sight of it he realised what had just happened. A ghost had spoken to him. Kakashi suddenly felt dizzy and his vision went black. 

* * *

Having a ghost faint at her feet was a new experience for Fie (or Felix). She knew that she tended to give people a heart attack with her love of surprises and jokes, but she never expected that she would be able to scare a ghost. 

“ _Well… that was bloody unexpected.”_ Fie slowly crouched down next to the ghost and look closely over him. She had been seeing him for quite some time around her home. It’s been almost a year since she had first noticed him, and this was the first time she had tried to talk to him.

And she definitely hadn’t expected this to happen. 

The ghost was handsome, and for some odd reason she didn’t feel the urge to smack or punch him right in his face. There were many handsome men in her life with faces that she wanted to punch, and very few handsome men with faces she didn’t want to punch. Fie had a very, very long list of punchable handsome faces. 

The ghost had a nice body too. The type of body that she was trying to achieve, although she knew that it wasn’t realistic for a woman her size to have that much muscle. From her observation, his hair was naturally silver. She was a hundred percent sure that the ghost in front of her could melt the heart of any woman. 

_‘Guess that’s why ’e wore that mask. Well, I’m not gonna complain. That was an awkward fall, though. Surely ‘e needs ter sleep on a bed. Gonna be sore in the mornin’, that’s fer sure.’_

Fie called out to the ghost a few times, but it was futile. She tried to stand up, but her left knee flared up with pained, causing her to trip over the ghost. Fie looked over the ghost and herself with wide eyes.

_‘Wait, ‘ow in the bleedin’ world I can touch ‘im? This has gotta be a joke.’_

She tried to shake the ghost awake. Instead of phasing through his body, her hand clamped down on skin. Warm skin. There were so many questions inside her head. She looked over the ghost and frowned. If she was able to touch him, that meant he was no ghost at all, but a human being. 

* * *

Kakashi groaned and blinked his eyes few times. Then stood up abruptly when he remembered what just happened. But he was in his bed. Must have just been a dream, and yet somehow he felt the dread of deja-vu when he heard a sound in another room. 

Without thinking, he jumped up and ran to the sound. Lo and behold, there was the ghost that he remembered from his dream, doing... sit-ups?

“Already up, eh? ‘Ello there. You’ve been passed out for quite some time, and I didn’t want yer to sleep on the floor, so I put yer in bed.” The ghost told him with a polite smile, but he was confused. 

‘The ghost placed me in bed? But how?’

“I know wot you’re thinking, and believe me, I don’t know either. ” The ghost walked right up to him, and before he could reply, she held out her hand. “Name’s Felix, but everyone calls me Fie. Nice ta meet yer, and yer can shake my ‘and if yer don’t believe me.” 

Kakashi looked over the blue-hair ghost, and tentatively reached out. What she said was true, he able to touch her. Her skin was warm. “My name is Hatake Kakashi.”

Kakashi look at her with distrust, which Fie didn’t mind at all. It wasn’t like she cared if the man trusted her or not. Plus, she didn’t see what she had to lose if the man didn’t trust her. 

“How long have you….” Kakashi didn’t even get to finish his sentence. 

“About a year and ‘alf. I’ve seen yer roaming around for about that long. And let me tell yer, I don’t care if yer believe me or not, and I don’t see any bloomin’ explanation. I know blokes like yer are paranoid buggers, same goes for me. But I’ve been seeing yer and learning about yer for a year and ‘alf now. But I haven’t tried to kill yer. But if yer wish ter kill me, then go right on ahead. If I die, then I die. End o’ story.”

To say Kakashi was dumbfounded was the understatement of the year. The girl had dared to call him paranoid and had given him an invitation to kill her, and acted like it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“You’re either very brave or very stupid to say such a thing.”

“Put the mockers on that! Both us know you ain’t the careless bloke that yer want people to think yer are. I don’t care wot yer think about me. Why? Simple. Because I don’t ‘ave anyfink ter gain from worryin’ about fings like that.” Fie looked at Kakashi, her shining eyes showing how sincere she was. She meant every word she said. 

“You sure a weird one.”

Fie chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Would yer like ter join me in my morning exercises?” 

Kakashi was about to decline when he saw Fie’s face contort with pain. “Hey, are you alright?” 

Fie tried to answer the question, but the pain was too much for her. Kakashi slowly led her to the sofa nearby and looked at her worriedly when she keep on holding her left knee. 

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked with concern. 

Fie was only able to nod her head. 

“Don’t lie, I can clearly see that you’re in pain. In a lot of pain.”

“Wot an astonishin’ deduction.” Fie replied, and rolled her eyes. 

Kakashi looked on, deadpan. Here he was worried over her, despite only knowing her for a few minutes, and she was being rude and sarcastic.

“ _Paranoid bugger.”_ Kakashi blinked his eyes upon hearing Fie speak in a foreign language. 

“What was that?”

“Nuffin’.” 

Kakashi gave her another deadpan look, which was enough to make Fie roll her eyes with amusement. ‘Such a rude girl.’

“Fine, I said that yer a paranoid bugger. Are yer ‘appy?”

“Quite. Now, tell me what’s wrong.” Kakashi waited for her to explain when he heard a growl right behind him. He sprang from where he was, and turned around about to throw a kunai, when Fie stopped him.

“No, don’t. It’s only my pets.” 

Kakashi looked at Fie and turned back to where the sound had come from, and almost stumbled backward when he saw her _pets._ There was a black wolf with a red eyes, a black kitsune, a husky, a cute little puppy that look like a cloud and a black panther! What the hell! As Kakashi was about to say something, he felt something soft snuggle at his legs. Slowly, he look down. If he was not ANBU, he was sure he would have had a heart attack. 

Fie looked over Kakashi with concern, when she saw how Kakashi’s eyes darted around and he staggered and wobbled. After all, it was only her pets. 

“Yer alright there, Kakashi?”

“No, I don’t think so. Can you move? I need to sit down and take a deep breath.” As he sat down, he turned to Fie and gripped her shoulder with quivering hands. “Where…? How, I mean- What..? Who..?”

Fie slowly placed her hands on Kakashi’s to calm him down. “Okay now, calm down. The black wolf, I found ‘im in the middle of a forest wen ‘e was just a wee pup, ‘is mummy died, killed by an ‘unter. ‘is name is Finn. The black kitsune, I found wen ‘e just a kit, injured and ‘ungry, so I’ve been takin’ care o’ ‘im, and somehow it’s stuck wiv me. ‘is name is Masa.” 

Kakashi looked at Fie with slightly wide eyes. Both the wolf and kitsune had been adopted by her since they were babies. 

“Well the ‘usky, me brother gave it ter me. I called ‘im Moon Moon or in your language it will be Tsuki Tsuki. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I called ‘im that because ‘e is quite an awkward little bugger. The panther I saved ‘im from being ‘unted by those black market ‘unters. I called ‘im Gin.” 

This time Kakashi look at her with respect. “And how about those two?”

Fie look over the short-legged cat and the cloud-shaped puppy. “Oh, those two. One I bought and the other one, my brother gave it ter me. The short-legged kitty is known as a munchkin breed, just because it’s short legged that doesn’t mean ‘e can’t jump like any normal cat. I call ‘im TT because of ‘is spotty fur, ‘e looks just like a jungle cat.”

“And the sheer laziness of one, too.” Kakashi continued.

“That too. I bought ‘im wen ‘e was ‘ bout a few months old. The dog, me uvver brother gave it ter me. ‘e knew I luved this breed and ‘uskies and Doberman too. This breed is known as the Pomsky breed. An ‘ybrid Pomeranian and Siberian ‘usky, a little wolf. I called ‘im Pomy and as yer said before. I’m ter lazy ter think much about name.” With that, Fie give him a cheeky grin. 

“Is your leg okay now?”

Fie sighed. She thought she could take his thoughts away from her knee, oh how wrong she is. “It’ll be fine. No need ter worry. It ‘appens sometimes. Just an old injury, nuffin’ much.” What she didn’t tell him was that she could no longer run for long distances. 

* * *

Few months after

“Rise and shine, yer lazy bugger! I made breakfast for ya!” A strong accent yelled out from the kitchen, which made the copy-nin smile. It had been quite few months since he had met his ‘ghost’, and it felt like something had filled the hole in his chest. 

_“Took yer time. It’s gettin’ cold, yer know.”_ The woman looked over at her lover with her hand on her hips. 

Kakashi shook his head with amusement. He had told her how he loved to hear her accent whenever they talked and he had even learnt some of her language too. She tended to speak her own language and whenever she cursed, or was hiding something. Which of course, with him having his wicked way, was enough to make Fie blurt out whatever she had been hiding. 

“Morning, Fie.” Kakashi walked over to his beautiful blue-haired lover and kissed her gently. 

“Mornin’ ter yer too, love.” Fie caressed Kakashi face and gave him another gentle kiss to his lips and his scar. Yes, she had seen his face, and thankfully, she didn’t act like fangirls and start blabbering nonsense. 

She blushed a beautiful red when Kakashi gave her another peck on her lips, which made him chuckle.

“Yer enjoying yerself, aren’t ya, love?” 

“Did you say something?” 

Fie narrow her eyes before she started to shake her head and chuckle. “Ya know, I ain’t Gai. So, careful there, Mister Wolf.” Hearing that, Kakashi _twitched_. 

“Do yer have mission today?” She asked as the two sat down to eat breakfast. He looked over her with a furrowed brow. One of the things that he hated was when he was unable to spend time with her. She was unable to get out of the house without him. He had been trying to learn fuinjutsu again, just to make sure she would eventually be able to get out of the house. 

“I’m not sure, but I will send you a clone.” Kakashi looked over his beautiful lover and tried to remember that smile and her laughter whenever he went on missions. Some of his kouhai have seen him open a locket whenever they rest. To say they were shocked was actually quite an understatement, when their stoic, lazy, perverted bachelor captain actually had a drop-dead gorgeous lover.

“Kashi, love. I…I need ter tell yer sumthin’. And ter be ’onest. I don’t know ‘ow ter tell yer about it.”

Hearing the vulnerable tone of his lover was enough to make Kakashi stop eating. Somehow the dread that he felt in his stomach amplified.

“When?”

Fie sighed with defeat. “I’ve been told it’ll be tomorrow and it might take a month.” The tears started to brim at the corner of her eyes. She knew what she had been dealing with, but she never expected that one day she would have a lover. Never in her million years had she thought that she would having a lover, and not one so brilliant, too. 

“I’ll wait. I tell that little pumpkin that you have work to do, something.”

 _“I’m sorry love. I’m truly sorry. I love yer. I love yer so much.”_ Fie couldn’t hold back her tears when she heard Kakashi’s quivering tone. Which was enough for Kakashi to stand up and hug her with everything he had. “I know. _I love you too. I wait for you here, my beautiful hime.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, hope you like it. Please do enjoy the story and sorry if it is not up to your standard. Sorry. (Run away)


End file.
